tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth Puppywell
Seth Puppywell is one of the main characters of T.U.F.F. Puppies. He, along with Connor Retriever and Dudley Puppy, fight Quintin Matheni whenever he tries to take revenge on Petropolis. Early Life Toddler As a toddler, Seth Puppywell liked to watch Walnut Lane (a parody of Sesame Street). Elementary and Middle School Seth Puppywell had mostly A's and B's in school. His dad, Mr. Puppywell, let him chase cats all day during middle school. In middle school, he did a report on Lord of the Rings. High School In high school, he signed up for a basketball team and won many points. Seth took a French class and now he's almost fluent in french. He said it was easy learning french because the root words (in Dog French) are the same as in Dog English. College He got a college degree and started doing some fun things like traveling to many different countries. He took a Geography class and wanted to be a geographer. In fact to this day, he knows a lot of geography, more than Keswick. While at college, Seth met Alexis Jellyfish, and started to have a love interest in her. Joining T.U.F.F. Seth got a job one day at the Petropolis Ice Cream shop. He eventually got bored of the job and quit. Seth then got a job at T.U.F.F. one day and that's when he met Dudley and Connor. Character Seth treats Dudley and Connor as if they were his brothers. He is usually on top of things and is a Comedian sometimes, but Dudley and Connor are not bothered by this. However, Connor is a Comedian sometimes too. Seth can challenge anyone to a basketball game and win but doen't really seem to gloat. Both Seth and Connor brag about something once in a while such as a trip their going on or a new Tablet or something. Overall, Seth Puppywell is a good sport and is a good guy. Description He is a black dog that wears a gray T-Shirt. He is 5'4 which is slightly shorter than Connor's height. Seth also has a waggy tail because Seth is usually happy. Relationships Connor Retriever Main Article: Seth-Connor Friendship Seth and Connor are partners and they have a great friendship. They have been fighting Quintin ever since their first day on the job. They never seem to fight or get mad at each other. Dudley Puppy Seth and Dudley are friends and it's rare that they ever get mad at each other. Perry and Biff Puppywell Seth loves his two siblings very much. He has more fun with Perry because Perry is more Seth's style. Biff is more of a quiet guy. Alexis Jellyfish He has a large love interest in Alexis, but she doesn't seem to notice. Seth often gives flowers to her door, but keeps on delivering it to the wrong door. Others Seth respects respectful people and despises horrid people. Backround All Right! Cartoons Seth Puppywell starts his first day at T.U.F.F. along with Connor and became friends. Dudley tags along with them on most missions. Seth continues going on missions through out All Right! Cartoons. Seasons 1-5 Seth continues his T.U.F.F. career. Trivia *Seth used to work at an Ice Cream shop until he got really bored of the job and quit. *Seth was the first character of the series to appear. *Seth's two siblings named Biff and Perry and have a lot of fun with each other. Gallery Seth Puppywell as a puppy with a pacifier from his old baby book .jpg|Seth as a young pup. Seth Puppywell in Cartoon Form .jpg|A Common Image of Seth while NOT in live form. Bear & Avery.jpg|Seth and his brother, Perry Puppywell. Connor and Seth as Babies 'Babies 101'.png|Seth with Connor as babies See Also *Quintin Matheni Category:Characters